Weihnachtsplätzchen
by strangeSue
Summary: Backen auf Hogwarts ::no slash::


Kurze Erläuterung zur Entstehung: Ich hatte an Kindergarten und kleine Kiddies im Sandkasten gedacht und herausgekommen ist das XDDD

„Reichst Du mir mal die Sternchenform?"  
Zwei misstrauische, braune Augen sahen zu dem blonden Fragensteller hinüber.  
„Ist dein Arm zu kurz, Malfoy?"

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und es herrschte ausgesprochen Plätzchen-mäßige Stimmung im kalten Schulschloss. Kaum ein Schüler befand sich noch auf dem Schloss und selbst Harry Potter hatte sich einen warmen Kamin außerhalb der sicheren Schlossmauern gesucht.

Zurückgeblieben waren nur fünf Schüler.  
Draco Malfoy – der ja nun keine Verwandten mehr hatte, die noch auf freiem Fuß waren –, Ronald Weasley – dessen Mutter ihn wegen seiner schlechten Noten nicht nach Hause ließ -, ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff, dessen Vorname Thomas war und zwei Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw, die sich, wie es schien, für alle Zeit in der Bibliothek eingegraben hatten.

Auch von den Lehrern waren nur wenige zurückgeblieben. Bis auf Dumbledore selbst war nur der ewig griesgrämige Snape noch hier.

Eben genannter Direktor der Schule hatte die vortreffliche Idee gehabt, ein gemeinsames Plätzchenbacken zu veranstalten und Snapes einzige Reaktion darauf war ein mürrisches „Ist das Ihr Ernst?" und ein mehr als zweifelndes Stirnrunzeln.

Dumbledore jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren und schon am Nachmittag des darauffolgenden Tages waren die sieben verbliebenen Menschen des Schlosses – Poppy war mit Filch auf Hawaii – in der großen Halle beim Plätzchen backen.

„Mein Schwein sieht aus wie so ein Kuckuck.", sagte Snape gerade gedankenverloren in den Raum hinein und betrachtete seine kümmerliche Ansammlung Teigware vor sich. Dumbledore beugte sich zu seinem Mitarbeiter hinüber und betrachtete kritisch dessen Werk.  
„Also für mich sieht das ja wie ein Esel aus." Er gestattete sich ein schmunzeln. „Aber vielleicht ist das so, wie beim Teeblätterlesen: Das liegt ganz im Auge des Betrachters."

„Das sieht die werte Frau Kollegin, Sibyll, sicher anders.", war die trockene Antwort. Dann brach Snape in ein geradezu unheimlich fröhliches Kichern aus, sodass eine der zurückgebliebenen Ravenclaw – im Laufe des Nachmittags hatte man erfahren, dass sie wohl Abell hieß und aus dem fernen Kent stammt – einen erschrockenen Satz zu ihrer Hausgenossin machte.

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sowohl als säuerlich, als auch als beleidigt angesehen werden konnte, wandte der Zaubertränkelehrer sich wieder seinem Schwein/Kuckuck/Esel zu.

„Man, Weasley, du stehst doch direkt daneben! Ist dir die Handbewegung vielleicht zu viel?"  
Gerade als Ron etwas schnippisches erwidern wollte, ertönte aus dem Hintergrund Dumbledores amüsierte Stimme: „Die Herren werden sich beim Plätzchen backen doch nicht streiten, oder?"  
Nach einigen Minuten des verdutzten Schweigens hörte man ein leises Klappern und dann hielt Thomas Draco mit einem „Bitte!" auf den Lippen die golden glänzende Sternchenform hin.  
Und fast wäre dem Slytherin ein „Danke!" entwischt. Doch er konnte es noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten. Man musste schließlich einen Ruf wahren.  
„Was wird das, Weasley? Sieht aus wie so ein Troll!", entfleuchte es ihm und er duckte sich schnell unter dem braunäugigen Blick weg.  
„Die sind ja auch für Fred und George! Aber sag mal - ", erwiderte der Rotschopf und warf einen Blick auf Dracos Backkunst. „ – deins sieht ja verdammt nach kleinen Kätzchen aus."  
Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Slytherins bestätigte das, denn Malfoy junior war knallig rot angelaufen und wirkte recht verlegen.  
„Für wen sind die denn?", fragte Ron und versuchte nett zu sein. Denn immerhin war ja (fast) Weihnachten.  
„Als ginge dich das was an, Weasley!"  
Das typische Schnarren war in Dracos Stimme zurückgekehrt und das knallige rot war einem hauchzarten rosa um die Ohren herum gewichen.

Dumbledore derweil bastelte fleißig an Teig-Socken und Teig-Ohrenschützern herum. „Das ist ein indirekter Wunschzettel.", erklärte er die Plätzchen seinem Mitarbeiter, dem das alles herzlich egal war, da der sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für den Direktor schon vor zwei Wochen gekauft hatte, der aber trotzdem aus lauter Höflichkeit so tat, als interessiere ihn der Tand, den sein Chef den lieben langen Tag erzählte.

Nach zwei Stunden des Herumbastelns und Herumknetens beschloss der langsam greise werdende Direktor, dass die Plätzchen nun reif für den Backofen seien und schon verschwand alles vom Tisch, was jemals an die süßen Teigwaren erinnert hatte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr teilte den Hungrigen unter ihnen – darunter zählte vor allem Ron – mit, dass es längst Zeit fürs Abendessen war und so blieben sie gleich an dem Platz sitzen, auf dem sie schon den Nachmittag verbracht hatten.

Die Sitzordnung übrigens nicht besonders günstig für Ron ausgefallen, da dieser als letzter zum backen erschienen war. Gleich zu Anfang hatte Dumbledore Snape neben sich gezogen und den verschüchterten Thomas gebeten, sich doch neben ihn zu setzten. Dieser war von der Idee nicht begeistert – im Grunde war er entsetzt, denn immerhin war er ja Erstklässler und kam noch dazu aus Hufflepuff – und hatte sich jeweils zwei Plätze von Dumbledore und Snape gesetzt.

An dieser Stelle sei wohl zu erwähnen, dass es sich hierbei um einen runden Tisch mit sieben Stühlen ringsherum handelte.

Dann waren die beiden strebsamen Ravenclaws aufgetaucht und hatten sich unbedacht zwischen Snape und Thomas gesetzt, während sich mürrischer Zaubertränkelehrer noch wünschte, dass sein ruhiger Lieblingsschüler neben ihm Platzt nähme.

Prompt war eben jener aufgetaucht und hatte sich kühlen Blickes neben den ehrwürdigen Direktor der Schule niedergelassen.

Somit war Ron nur der Platz zwischen seinem Lieblingsfeind und der Nervensäge, die man Tommy rief, geblieben.

Das lecker duftende Abendessen erschien und lenkte den Rotschopf von dessen düsteren Gedanken ab.  
Ein gemurmeltes „Guten Appetit" von Seiten Dracos lies den Griffindor verblüfft aufblicken.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Malfoy!", erwiderte er nach Sekunden verblüfften Schweigens und tat sich von allem etwas auf, was in seiner Reichweite stand.

Nachdem das kleine Festmahl vorüber war und alle gesättigt und gewässert waren, verschwand das Geschirr wieder und sieben Plätzchendosen tauchten auf, auf jedem Platz eine. Manche von ihnen waren deutlich kleiner als andere – wie die Snapes – und andere von ihnen eindeutig größer – wie die Rons.

„Musst wohl viel im Haushalt helfen, was, Weasley?"  
Und während Draco sich noch an ein böses Lachen herantraute, steckte der Rotschopf ihm einen von seinen köstlich schmeckenden Trollen in den Mund.


End file.
